User blog:SpacedefenderX/Battle of Fenris
A random Story since I am bored Otis POV Otis looks at the sky, the forces of Apocalypse have retreated to their last refuge, the planet of Fenris. The space have been secured by Inferno's fleet, he was the most brilliant and brave Space Commander, so Chaos is unlikely to break through, even if they do, Colonel Darkfrost's Defense Division will stop them from reaching the city of Wolf's Fang Otis look in awe as a line of Mechanized Assault Bots walk past, each of them armored with a X-07 Deflector Shield, and armed with a Z6 Plasma Cannon, Otis had always dreamt of piloting one, but sadly he is just a foot soldier, one that uses a V98 Pulse Rifle, which can barely scratch a Chaos Behemoth. Otis sighed sadly as the Bots walk past, when suddely the alarm sounded, Impossible, he thought, Chaos will never be brave enough to mount a full assault, but nowdays everything happens. He grabbed his Pulse Rifle and ran for the command post. Meanwhile, above Fenris Shells pounded the hull of the Bloodshed, and soon Inferno used his ship's Rail Cannon, and the Bloodshed was torn apart. Inferno directed his War Cruisers, Pyro and Courage, to assault the main Chaos transport frigate, and he watched with delight as the frigate was torn apart by cannon fire Suddenly a Chaos Man Of War appeared, and it destroyed one of his Escort Frigates, Inferno pounded the table in rage, and directed his flagship, the very ship he was standing on, toward the Chaos Ship Vengeance. Shells, laser, rail projectile, and other weapons smashed into the deck of Vengeance, until the poor ship was blasted apart, killing the crew. As the Chaos ships begin to retreat, a fleet of transport frigates arrived, escorted by several Battleship, and a epic batle begins On the ground Several transport cruisers have made it past Inferno's blockade, and Chaos troops pour out of them. Lord Darkfrost, in his custom built X07 "Nightmare" Battlesuit, blasted several Chaos troops with his 1ON assault cannon, and used his Lighting Powerfist to tear apart a enemy Decimator. He watched as his sister, Constantine the ShadowBlade, easily sliced several Chaos troops apart with her glaive. And as the Armored Division Commander, Dracus, used the tesla cannon to tear apart an enemy Lighting class bomber. But to their suprise, a fleet of transport frigates descended on them... Above Fenris A rail cannon blasted several transported frigates, and there were too many, at least half of them made it to Fenris, and more just seem to be coming Inferno's flagship, Fury, battled with the Chaos Flagship Destruction, the crew ran to cannons, shooting rounds as soon as one is loaded, and used the autocannon to destroy enemy projectile. And soon Destruction was on the retreat, only to be destroyed by Fury's Void Torpedos, Inferno then directed the ship toward the Battle Station Nemesis, which carries most of the enemy troops. As the Flame fleet assembled its firepower against Nemesis, hundreds of fighters flew out, shooting the carriers with bolt of laser, only to be decimated by autocannons. There seem to be hope, after all... On the ground Artillery fire shelled the ground, destroying enemy tanks and troops, but it wasn't enough, more soldier seem to be pouring out of the frigates, and Darkfrost was start to tire, his mech's power was too low, and the damage was too high, after leaving the command in the hands of his cousin, Blackburn, he quickly retreated into the mechbay for repairment. He replaced his assault cannon with a more accurate combat cannon, and the Lighting Powerfist with a Howertizer grenade launcher, after the repairs, he charged once more into the battle Blackburn swung his axe in a arc, destroying a Chaos Phoneix, only to be hit by a rocket, luckly his Ion Shield block the blast, like Darkfrost, he pilots a custom mech, but his was a HX "Darkness" Battlesuit, using his Antimatter cannon, he blasted the source of the rocket, a Destroyer tank, to peices Above Fenris Fury's Proton Blasters destroyed the landing bay of Nemesis, and its Tesla Cannon tore apart the docked ships. As the Nemesis was demolished by Inferno's fleet, many of the Chaos Ships retreated, only for one Frigate that rushes to Fenris... On the groung A frigate enters the orbit, blasting aircrafts out of the way, as it landed, Chaos troops poured out, more than the amount they had faced, as bolts of laser fleew toward them, Darkfrost and Blackburn readied their cannons, and together they charged into combat A Chaos Knight tried to stop them, only to be destroyed by Blackburn's antimatter cannon, and Chaos troops were distingerated by Darkfrost's Battle Cannon. Once they had reached the frigate, the combine firepower of the antimatter cannon and the Howirtizer grenade launcher tore it apart, nothing left but its landing gear. The Battle of Fenris was over, Chaos was heavily crippled by the losses, and the armies of Apocalypse recovered enough steel, tech, and weapons were recovered to rearm the army. As the sun sets over Fenris, Darkfrost, along with his sister Constantine, his cousin Blackburn, his friend Dracus, and their guardian Inferno, standed upon the battlefield, lifted the flag of Apocalypse, and cheered along their troops. I shall continue the legacy of Darkfrost, and when time comes, we shall set course for Armaggedon, to battle Chaos one last time. I, Otis Ironheart, scribe of House Darkfrost, ends another chapter its history, and starts a new one, a chapter of honor, a chapter of sacrifice, the chapter of the Knights of Apocalypse. Category:Blog posts